Back of the Church
by suki1916
Summary: Brooke One Shot


**A/N: A one shot I've had written for a few years. Enjoy :)**

Back of the Church

_Deep breaths_.

Thoughts and actions were ignoring each other completely at this point. Sitting in the bar, _their_ bar, drowning one drink after another glorious drink, the fear and the panic was slowly starting to go away. This should've been the greatest day of Brooke Davis's life. This should've been a day of getting completely smashed out of pure celebration as supposed to the pathetic sorrow she was currently drowning in. And for fuck's sake, this should have been the day her dimples were shining at their most magnificent instead of the not so cute frown that she was sporting.

Chugging back the rest of her sixth (no wait was it seventh?) vodka cranberry she signaled with a twirl of her finger the next round. She would've opted for tequila, because at this point in her life Jose was the only man she could _truly_ rely on; however, a pounding hangover, alone nonetheless, was not something she was particularly interested in. The bartender, gave her a weary look to which she quickly shot down with a simple cut of her eyes, placed her double vodka on the napkin in front of her. Twisting the provided lime in the red concoction, she took a sip and picked up the envelope in front of her.

She glanced around as if she were about to open the entire contents of the nations secrets. The bar was empty; of course it was ten thirty in the morning but hell, it had to be noon somewhere right? The envelope was cream, something she envisioned she would've picked out because it didn't scream boring but it didn't single out one particular color scheme either. Her address to her chic Manhattan condo; her big and spacious and oh so painfully empty Manhattan condo; was the only thing on the front handwritten in what looked like _her_ perfected calligraphy.

Peyton.

Even her name sounded artistic.

Arts skills were not her forte in the slightest. Piecing fabric together into something fabulous, yes. Doodling something profound; hmm, not so much. Maybe it was the overly creative part that attracted him to Peyton. Or maybe it was her complete lack there of. She scoffed to herself; Peyton probably had not only handwritten every address but took the time to lick every god forsaken envelope as well. At this point she could only curse the gods that the glue was not poisonous. You could only get so lucky right?

She didn't need to open up the envelope. From the moment she had tore through it two weeks earlier to that very moment, she had spent every day reading it, memorizing it over a bottle of wine. Sometimes she would cry. Sometimes she would almost rip it into shreds; hence the few wrinkles and tears around the edges. Mostly though, she would stare at it and after several glasses of wine the words would blur and instead of her former BFF's name neatly written across, it would magically be hers.

It was those moments when she would realize how much of an alcoholic she really was.

But just for shits and giggles, she drowned the remainder of her drink and pulled the embossed card from its holder. Reading it over for the umpteenth time, she felt the alcohol in her stomach bubbling and rising to her throat. She pushed it down, refusing to get sick; she was positive it wasn't from the liquor but from the simple realization of the reality around her. Yup, her suspicions were confirmed and in fact, her name was not on the cardboard in her hands.

_You are cordially invited_

_To the Union of_

_Lucas Eugene Scott_

_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

_Two Become One _

_On This Blessed Day_

_April 21__st__ 2013_

The fact that she had only gotten the invitation two weeks prior gave her some insight as to where Peyton's head exactly was. No doubt the wedding had been planned months ahead of time; the invitations being one of the first things accomplished. Leave it to Peyton to wait until the last minute to almost guarantee that she wouldn't show up. It gave Brooke great satisfaction to know that she had one up'ed her two faced tramp whore of a former best friend.

"Jesus Davis. Are you dressed for a funeral or a wedding?"

"Well the definition of the impending nuptials was a little hazy so I opted for the more appropriate attire. It can't get much more depressing than Peyton finally snagging Lucas." She quipped as she watched one of her oldest friends eye her somewhat revealing black dress and sidle up beside her at the bar. "What the hell are you doing here Nathan? Shouldn't you be performing your best man and brotherly duties by talking Lucas into marrying Peyton as opposed to talking to the bitch about to crash the wedding?"

"You wish you had the balls to crash Lucas's wedding." Nathan smirked, rubbing his hand through his overly long raven hair. "You know you're going to hide out at the back of the church; fingers crossed the entire time just praying that he'll call the whole thing off."

He was right; she knew it. Further more, _he_ knew it. Five years later, and she was still pining for the boy that stole her heart when she was seventeen. She cursed his soft eyes, and fierce kisses, and the broody thoughts going through his mind that made her stomach actually sink to her knees. The love she felt for him all those years ago was still a constant in her life, if not more so now than ever. More than anything, she cursed herself everyday for letting him slip away.

His hands were on her! His lips had just been upon hers! How much of a complete fool could she have been? Of course he was the idiot to wait until the last minute to proclaim his declaration of love but still! She was going to California and at first it had only been temporary. He wrote. She wrote. The letters were never sent. It was never really the same after that. So she decided to give it another shot. She returned to Tree Hill to finish out her senior year. Roots could never be planted in the OC as far as she was concerned; she had already planted them in Tree Hill, with him.

After months of playing games and toying with him, she had finally given in. They were in love, or at least she was. They longed for one another, or at least she did. They were happy, or at least he was. Things changed and they had drifted apart. Missing him was like barely breathing but for months she hadn't missed a single breath. Everything went to hell almost as soon as it had gotten started. Round two and Brooke Davis was sucker punched yet again.

"So how many letters are we up to now?" Nathan grinned, nudging Brooke slightly despite her scowl. "It has to be what, around a thousand now huh?"

"Two almost; actually." She gritted out wishing she had more liquor in front of her. Or a speeding bus. Either way. Leave it to Brooke Davis to get smashed and spill all her secrets to none other than Nathan Scott. "And just because I spewed that secret while I was drunk doesn't mean you get to hold it over my head for all eternity."

"I didn't tell anyone you were coming." Nathan spoke after a few moments. Brooke looked up slightly surprised. "Well, I mean, I had to tell Haley. I'm not trying to have blue balls to keep one of your secrets. But as far as anyone else is concerned you are not in Tree Hill today."

"I'm not here to stir up trouble Nate." Brooke responded softly, her fingers instinctively reaching up to straighten her stylish up do; her most annoying vice to date. "I just thought if I saw it, with my own eyes, then maybe tomorrow I would wake up and not write a letter. Maybe not." Her bare shoulders shrugged. "I don't know. But I figured it was worth a shot. Plus there's always a small chance that Peyton could fall on her face walking to the altar."

"Well I guess I better tend to my 'best man' duties." Nathan rolled his eyes, using air quotes for emphasis. He slid off the stool, wrapping his arms around Brooke shoulders from behind, kissing her temple softly. "If it makes you feel any better Davis, I'm still rooting for the two of you."

X-x-X

"Brooke?"

She whirled around so fast she was sure that she was going to fall face first on the concrete. Standing outside of the church; taking two steps forward and eight steps back was getting her no where. She had to snort at the very fact that Peyton, of all people no less, was getting married in a church. She was the single most cynical and faithless person Brooke Davis had ever had the displeasure of knowing. Pushing the thoughts running through her mind she plastered on a fake smile and sheepishly straightened herself up.

"Karen!" the fake enthusiasm was not unnoticed by either brunette. Awkwardly, Brooke stepped into the older woman's arms, the familiar scent completely hitting her nostalgia hard. "It's so good to see you."

"I wasn't expecting you." Karen's voice was strained and uncomfortable, the underlying tone ringing crystal clear in Brooke's ears. "I didn't remember your name on any of the invitations we sent out."

"I think there may have been a mix up." Brooke motioned with her hands, her pained expression felt deep within her. "I didn't even get it until two weeks ago. I wasn't positive I was going to make it. I just thought I would sneak up and watch from the balcony."

Karen nodded. "Well I better get inside. It's slightly maddening in there."

"Yeah." Brooke gulped forcing the question plaguing her mind down her throat. "I'm sure it is. It was really great to see you Karen." She spoke honestly but as Karen turned to leave, she felt her sentiments coming up. Word vomit, full force. "Is he happy?"

Karen stopped mid stride and answered without even turning around. "I couldn't imagine why not."

X-x-X

'_I couldn't imagine why not.'_

"Because he's not marrying me!" she grumbled picking her head up from between her legs frowning at the dire state of her well being. She was hiding out in the toilet stall for Pete's sake! "Get a grip on yourself B. Davis."

"Open up Brookie!" her head snapped up and without a second thought she unlatched the door and threw herself into the person on the other side's arms. "You are one sad cookie if you have resorted to berating yourself in the bathroom stall."

"Tutor girl I missed you!" Brooke smiled, pulling back and placing her hands on Haley's protruding stomach. "Jesus you're huge!"

"And you look like hell!" Haley laughed, reaching up to wipe some of Brooke's smudged make up away.

Haley had barely registered on Brooke's radar until Nathan had gone insane and eloped with her. It wasn't until she ran away on tour and came back did she and Haley truly become friends. When it had happened she was shocked that her closest confident was Haley James, brand new Scott. But after Peyton's declaration of love for Lucas, the ultimate betrayal in her eyes an already strong bond with Haley had grew ten fold. She couldn't imagine a better friend in Haley; someone who genuinely cared about her but at the same time refused to withstand her bullshit and called her out on her bluffs every time.

"You suck with hormones." Brooke frowned, making her way to the mirror to straighten her up do for the umpteenth time. "How is my soon to be new god child doing anyway?"

"How's her god mother?" Haley retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you're here Brooke."

And it here came.

"It's his wedding day."

"I know!" Brooke exasperated turning around to face Haley. "I mean I'm not here to beat the bride or grope the groom. I got an invitation! Of course fauxdilocks waited until the last minute to even send it to me but still!

"Well…" Haley trailed off, pulling her bottom lip through her teeth. Brooke knew the look all too well. "That's not entirely true."

"What?" Brooke's look was one of pure dumbfound. "What did you do?"

"Peyton asked me to help with the invitations and she made yours but then she asked if I thought you should come and I hesitated for like half a millisecond which I swear wasn't anything bad on your part because I just didn't know if Lucas wanted you there but she took it the wrong way so she chucked it in the trash can." Haley ranted, covering her hands over her head and cowering in fear of Brooke's reaction. She waited a few moments and hesitantly peaked though her fingers at Brooke where she was giving her a look that said she was slightly out of her mind. "So I stole the invitation when she wasn't looking and gave it to Luke."

"Luke?" Brooke parroted, her throat becoming increasing constricted by the second. She pointed to herself. "My Luke?"

"Peyton's Luke." Haley corrected gently, grimacing as the words left her mouth. The crestfallen look on Brooke's face was enough to make her want to stop the wedding herself. "Brooke…"

"No." Brooke's bitter laugh was nearly chocked out by the emotion thick in her voice. "Peyton's Luke. They were always meant for one another huh? From the very first game at the river court." Brooke let out a deep breath, moaning as she dragged her hand down her face. "Shit."

"Are you okay?" Haley prodded, touching Brooke's arm cautiously. "Brooke?"

Brooke was shook out of her reverie. "I love him. I guess that needs to stop today."

X-x-X

Taking a seat, she rested her arms and elbows on the railing of the balcony over looking the altar. After she had hissed and nearly bitten the ushers head off for not only giving her a dirty look for trying to keep her tattered and torn invitation _and_ hitting on her, he had almost not let her go up to the balcony. She had put a stop to that almost instantly, her hand latching on to his most private area and not in a good way. By then, he didn't have much of a choice but to let the ballsy brunette past.

Even with all the hurt and rage she felt against Peyton, in the very depth of her soul she was happy that this was happening. She tried real hard to imagine that they were nine again and they were planning their dream weddings. She clung to that as she took in the decorations and the people and prayed she could keep it together enough that by the end she would have some closure and be happy for the happy newlyweds; even though her once best friend was marrying the love of her life.

She was admiring the white and red tulips that graced the church when she saw him. He was different now of course; older, much more mature looking with longer hair and a bit of facial hair. She giggled knowing he looked like he was about to wet himself from the pressure of it all. On drunken night, on their second go round they had discussed getting married. She had envisioned the beach so she could be barefoot and she knew he would look dashing in just simple khaki shorts and a white shirt. It would've been carefree and amazing; much like her he had said.

God, he was still devastating.

Before she knew it, people were taking their places, taking seats, waiting in bated breath. She watched as Nathan clamped a hand down on Lucas's shoulder, an act of reassurance that he was okay. He smiled, and even from her perch in the wings she could see the passion lighting up in his eyes. Looking on she watched as her godson awkwardly carried the ring pillow and Lucas's sister tossing petals at people as opposed to dropping them on the floor. The bridesmaids were next and her heart got caught in her throat as the traditional wedding march was played.

It pained her, to no end she realized, to watch Peyton walking up to her Lucas. As much tragedy and pain she had been through, there was no evidence on her smiling face as she took her groom's hand. Love was something she would always feel for Lucas Scott. She had to fight within herself to listen to the entire ceremony and not pretend that it was her. Okay that was a lie; she did pretend once. Twice. But when it came down to the 'I do's" she made sure she was in touch with reality.

"I, Lucas Eugene Scott, take you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be my wife."


End file.
